Aurora Pavo MW145EMD
Aurora Pavo is a stamina type beyblade from Beyblade X-Force. It can be ubtained in the random booster vol. 3: Aurora Pavo. Type: stamina Element: light Owner: Ren (X-Force) Direction of rotation: right Symbolic weapon: lazer First appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-Force episode 15: "disco ball showdown"! First appearance (manga): Beyblade: X-Force chapter 3 Diamond face: Pavo It resembles the Pavo; the constellation. It has PAVO on it with the "P" being a peakcock head with a beautiful bouquet of feathers on it. It is printed in purple though it is the only X-Force beyblade to have a sticker on it. The sticker seems to have Spark FX details on it as it has a shiny metallic silver background with rainbow colors on the picture. The Diamond face it's self is pink in color. power wheel: Pavo Attack:2 defense:4 stamina:7 (Endurance) It is a lot like aurora as it is vary well balanced and is vary top tier in stamina and defense. It has 2 huge peakcock tail feathers opposite from each other. It is also vary smooth and has low recoil. It is lite pink in color with purple paint. (You'd think it's owned by Justin beabber-LOL) ELEMENTAL JEWEL: It is transparent pink in color. It is a light jewel. weight wheel: aurora Attack:1 defense:3 stamina:7 (Endurance) Aurora is vary well balanced and is vary top tier in stamina and defense. It has 2 huge peakcock tail feathers opposite from each other. It is also vary smooth and has low recoil. spin track: Metal Wing 145 Attack:1defense:2 stamina:4 (Endurance/high) MW145 is the heaviest track ever made. It is almost identical to UW145 except almost all of it is made of metal. It has 2 parts; the core and wings. The core is constructed of plastic and the wings are metal. Do to this, it has vary good centrifugal force and if it hits an opponent, doles an incredible amount of smash attack. This makes it among the top 4 spin tracks; the others being SD145, W85, 270. It is vary good for stamina as it pushes down air and works vary well with phantom and sapphire. It can switch from attack mode to defense mode. The metal part is silver in color but the core is a transparent pink in color Recommended combo: Sapphire Cerberus MW145EMD (stamina) Performance tip: Eternal Metal Defense Attack:0 defense:2 stamina:8 (Endurance) EWD is currently the best stamina tip ever made. Despite it being labeled Defense, it is actually a variant of Wide Defense. It is more like MWD than EWD as instead of having only the vary tip of the WD be free spinning, the hole bottom of it is. It is almost identical to MWD; except it is free spinning. Sence it is a free spinning tip made of metal, it has an incredible amount of stamina. It out classes all tips in stamina and is even better than MWD/WD/EWD/BWD/XD. It is a transparent pink in color. Special move(s) *aurora of death *pavo ripper *sparkle slash Gallery Pavo beast.jpg|Pavo beast Pavo beast in anime.jpg|Pavo beast in the anime